Though My Eyes
by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk
Summary: The Teen Titans, they fight crime, They have fun, They eat pizza but that's only what we see. See the Titans life though Raven's eyes Please R&R thank you YAY chapter 6 finally up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :P this is PrInCeSsRaVeNdark and this is my newest story so I hope you like it. Please read and review P.S I wrote this story at 3:00 in the morning :D**

**Chapter 1**

"I am Raven, I am a Teen Titan, I am a hero. I save the day, that's my job. I rescue people when they need help, I don't believe in miracles I believe in faith. I hold onto hope, but let go of belief. I am Raven I am a Teen Titan and this is my life"

Everyday is the same here.

Beastboy and Cyborg play their car game. I wonder if they ever get bored of playing it every single day.

I sit in a corner and read my books

Starfire plays with anything new, that she has learnt about

Robin trains; sometimes I think he tries so hard maybe even to hard

And almost every day, the siren goes off

"Titan's trouble" Robin yelled as he went over to the computer

"What is it?" I asked looking at him

"Someone or something is braking into the bank" He replied "Titan's go!"

Cyborg got into his T-car, which I helped him build

Robin got onto his motorcycle

Beastboy morphed into an eagle

While Starfire and I flew there

When we got to the bank we saw Doctor Light standing on top of a truck

"Ah the Teen Titans, come to save the day have we?" Doctor Light laughed

"That's right, Doctor Light we're here to stop you" Robin replied

"I'd like to see you try" Doctor Light laughed once again

"Titan's go!" Robin yelled as he jumped down from they car we were standing on

Robin had the first hit, like always. He went after Doctor Light doing hand-to-hand combat. Doctor Light blew Robin back with one of his light bombs, next Starfire started to attack him with her Starbolts, while Cyborg picked up a big piece of metal and begun to swing it, Beastboy morphed into a wolf running up to him trying to bit him, while I picked up cars with my magic.

"ENOUGH" Doctor Light yelled as he put his arms up to his chest and pulled them to his sides "Good bye Titans" He laughed as a bright light came from inside him. It was so bright I couldn't even see, I closed my eyes as I was blown back. Everything went black I couldn't see anything.

When I finally got to opened my eyes I held onto my head. I looked around and only saw Starfire, I got up and ran over to her

"Starfire?" I called her name

"urge" Starfire moaned as she slowly opened her eyes

"Are you ok?" I asked looking around for anyone else

"I am" Starfire sat up "Where are our friends?"

"I don't know" I replied

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Starfire I only just got up and I saw you"

"Oh Raven, your leg is bleeding"

"I'll be fine, we need to find the others" I told her as I got up and started walking around

Starfire got to her feet as she looked around "Robin?" She began to call

"Starfire look for them, don't call out them" I told her knowing that she desperately wanted to find Robin

I walked over to pieces of roof, cement and broken car bits

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" I chanted as I moved the piece of cement of the top of the pile. I saw Robin just lying there "Starfire" I called out to her

"Yes?" She replied

"I found Robin" I told her as I pulled Robin out of the pile

"Oh friend is he ok?" Starfire asked me

"I don't know Star" I looked up at her "Stay with Robin I have to go find the others" I told her as I got up and left to find Beastboy and Cyborg. I looked around near the bank, as I slowly looked around to see if I could scan anyone. I saw Cyborg as I ran over to him to see if he was ok

"Cyborg?" I called "Cyborg?" I tried again

"urge" Cyborg moaned as the computer half of him lit-up

"Cyborg are you ok?" I asked looking down at him

"Awe my head, what happened?" He asked sitting up

"Doctor Light did something" I replied "I have to go find Beastboy" I got up

"Wait what about Star and Robin?" He grabbed onto my arm

"Starfire is fine, as for Robin we aren't sure she is just over there" I pointed in the direction of Starfire

"Rae?" He called letting go

I turned around "What?" I asked

"I think Beastboy is somewhere over there" He told me as he pointed in the direction

I nodded my head in thanks as I walked in the direction in which he pointed. There was a hold lot of mess and I couldn't tell if anyone was there "Beastboy?" I called wondering if he would be able to hear me "Beastboy" I yelled this time

"Raven?" I heard his voice call my name

"Beastboy where are you?" I called out walking through the mess

"I'm over here" He coughed

I looked around then finally I saw him "Beastboy" I called as I flew over to him

"urge. What happened?" He asked trying to get up

"Doctor Light" I replied is I flew down next to him "I'm going to get you out ok"

"Umm ok" He replied

I put my hands out in front of myself as I began to chant "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" I picked up the rock that was crushing Beastboy, then moved it to the side

"Thankz" He looked up at me, when he looked up at me I couldn't help to feel warm inside

"Yer, yer" I replied helping him up

"My head hurts. Where is Cyborg, Star and Robin?" He asked

"Umm Cyborg and Starfire are ok"

"And Robin" He interrupted me

"He is, ….. well we don't know" I looked up at him

"Come on" He began to run as he grabbed my hand, I felt myself blush but then realised Robin and stopped.

We got to Starfire, Cyborg and Robin

"Is he ok?" Beastboy asked letting go of my hand

"We need to get back to the medicine room" Cyborg looked up at Beastboy

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked

"Nothing" Cyborg replied

"Then let us go" Starfire got up of her knees

"Ok" Cyborg picked up Robin as he walked over to his car and put Robin in the. "Go to the tower" Cyborg order us, we didn't really disagree we just turned around and flew off towards the tower.

When Cyborg had brought Robin in we went into the medicine room, it didn't really have a name so I guess we all went along with that

"Will he be the alright?" Starfire asked holding onto my clock

"He'll be fine Star" Cyborg replied

"Oh joyous" Starfire smiled letting go of my clock

"When will he be better?" I asked looking at Cyborg

"In a couple of hours" He Replied

I nodded as I turned around and began to walk to my room

"Raven?" I heard Beastboy call out to me

"What?" I asked turning around

"Come back out in two hours ok" He looked into my eyes, I couldn't help but look back into his

"Umm ok" I replied looking away from his eyes. I turned and walked off as he just stood there in the hallway, I couldn't help feel that I was mean to him. The door to my room opened as I walked though it, I walked over to my bed and fell onto it, I looked up at my ceiling as I sighed. I sat up "I wonder if Starfire is ok" I said to myself as I got up and walked out of my room and down the hall to Starfire's room. I knock on the door "Starfire?" I called out from out front her room, I walked into the main room where Beastboy and Cyborg where playing their car game "Have you seen Starfire?" I asked

"She is still in the medicine room" Beastboy replied not even looking back at me, to entranced in his stupid game. I sighed as I walked out of the main room and down the hall to the medicine room

"Starfire?" I called her name

"Yes?" She replied

"Umm do you want to know talked?" I replied rubbing the back of my head

The door opened "You wish to talk with me?" Starfire seemed surprised

"Yes" I replied nodding my head

"I wish to talk" Starfire smiled as she pulled me down the hall and into her room "What do you wish to talk about?" Starfire sat down on her bed

"You" I replied joining her on her bed

"Oh. What do you wish to know friend?" She asked me

"Well how are you?" I asked

"I am great everything is wonderful" I could tell she was lying to me

"Starfire I know that you are lying to me" I told her

Starfire sighed "Everything is not great nor wonderful, Raven what dose it mean when you really want to be with another person?" Starfire asked

"Ummm love I think" I replied not really sure

"What dose love mean?" She asked as she got of her bed and walked over to her desk that had stuffed toy and drawing all over it, I had never really been in Starfire's room, it was to …. bright for my liking

"Love?" I though for a minute "Starfire I don't know" I finally replied

"Oh" Starfire looked down at the ground. I never told her this but when she is unhappy everything in the room goes doll and lifeless, she brings a sort of happiness into each room. I think that is why I hardly ever let her in my room.

"I think it is when you can't live with out the other person, and you think about them when they're not there and when they are there you still can't stop thinking about them" I told her

"Friend Raven I think I feel that way about friend Robin" Starfire told me, Starfire and I hardly ever talked like this, I guess at first she kinda got on my nerves with her being so happy and always thinking positive but then I realised that people see the world differently and she obviously saw her world as a happy place, where nothing was ever bad or if it was it had a good reason.

"Maybe you should tell him?" I suggested

"Oh no friend Raven, I can not tell him" She replied

"Really why?" I asked as I didn't really care, but I guess I just wanted to try and help

"Because if he dose not feel the same way it would be how you say it 'A total disaster' Starfire replied, I never knew it before but Starfire tried so hard to fit in, to be like earth people

"Starfire, how will you know if you don't try?" I looked up at her

"I would not" Starfire sighed

"Exactly" I replied as I got up and walked towards her door

"Raven" She called just before I had gotten to the door

"Yes?" I turned around not saying what

"Thank you" She replied

"It's ok" I slightly smiled as I left her room. I really did help Starfire with her problems sometimes I surprise myself about how much I actually do help. I smiled as I entered my room and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes as I fell to sleep.

**Hey , Please review if you liked it thanks bibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people this is chapter 2 thanks to the people that**

**review chapter 1 :P Love ya all**

**Chapter 2:**

I am Raven, I am a Teen Titan, I am a hero. I save the day, that's my job. I rescue people when they need help, I don't believe in miracles I believe in faith. I hold onto hope, but let go of belief. I have no family only friends, I wish I had a real family, I hope that my family never come. I am Raven I am a Teen Titan

I awoke to a loud knock on my door "What" I shouted

"Umm Raven it's me" I heard Beastboys voice

"What do you want?" I yelled as I got up, stretched then sat on the end of my bed

"Well, it's been two hours" Beastboy told me as I looked at my clock, had it really been two hours

"I'll be out in a minute" I replied as I got up and walked to my door, it opened and I saw Beastboy "AH" I let out a little screamed

"Did I scare you?" Beastboy looked up at me, I always thought that Beastboy was the stupidest one of the group, he sure was the one that annoyed me the most, but yet there was something about him, something ..... special I guess

"You didn't scare me" I replied as i walked off to the medicine room. Beastboy ran up beside me as I looked down at him he smiled, I wonder why he trys so hard. He's the only one besides Starfire that ........ cares. He always finds a way to suprise me, one way or another.

We walked into the room as Robin began to wake up

"Dude!" Beastboy ran over to Robin, I never noticed it before but Beastboy runs like a girl

"Urgh...what happened?" Robin asked as he got up and looked around, I knew he was looking for Starfire

"Friend Robin" Starfire smiled as she ran past me and hugged Robin

"Starfire. Can't breath" Robin wet a pale white

"How are you?" I asked walking over to him

"I'm ok. What happend to Doctor Light did we stop him?" No matter what Robin always asked these sort of questions when ever he can't remember things that had happened

"Man we don't know, you should ask Raven" Cyborg looked at me, he always pins it on me. What did I do

"Me?" I asked sharply as I looked at him

"Well Rae you where the first one awake" Beastboy answered for Cyborg

I sighed "Well when I got up all I saw was Starfire"

"You mean he got away?" Robin yelled as he jumped of the bed, as soon as he landed on his feet, he stumbled to the floor.

I sighed as the others ran up to see if he was ok. Why does he try so hard, why is he trying to be something he isn't. I guess he thinks because he is the leader he has to be one step ahead of us, always there when we need him, always there to lead us into victory. Hmph i think thats a load of crap, Sometimes I just think he wants to better then us, but then again I don't think we have ever taken time to talk to each other. It dosen't bother me.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked waving his hands in my face

"What!?" I yelled at him

"Dude you where just standing there" Beastboy looked at me

"You're point being?" I looked straight back at him, he's eyes wornt empty like his head, they where full of emotion

"Nothing" Cyborg pulled Beastboy out of my sight, I folded my arms as I lent on the door frame

"Robin will you be being the ok?" Starfire asked, sometimes I just want to spend the whole day teaching her proper English, but then i doubt it would be Starfire

"I'll be fine Starfire" Robin looked over to the machines that where monitoring him, he gets so upset when he see's himself conneceted to those things

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" I asked getting off the wall

Robin nodded, thats all I needed I left the room knowing the others would stay there. I walked down the halls and into my room, I fell down onto my bed

"I may as well meditate" I sighed to myself as i crossed my legs and began to levitate. I began to chant my magic words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" I repeated over and over again, I really didn't like to meditate but i had to keep my emotions under control some how, I sighed as I continued. Then there was a knock on my door

"What?" I yelled out

"Raven I am sorry for the interuption" I heard Starfire's voice

I sighed once again "What do you want Starfire?" I flew over to the door as it opened

"If you do not wish the talk again, I will the go" Starfire began to turn around, she always made me feel guilty somehow

"No Starfire it's ok" I replied as I let her walk into my room, it wasn't often i let people into my room, but this was different Starfire didn't feel like some other person unfortanetly she felt like a friend, it was weird having someone to call your friend and truly mean it. I had friends but I didn't call them that, and now I am calling Starfire a friend, I never thought I would be calling someone ..... my friend.

"Raven?" Starfire called out to me looking at one of my stuffed birds, I really didn't know why I kept that, I think it is because it is the only thing that reminds me of home no matter how much I hate to think I have a home with the people I lived with, I don't know how i could even call them my family, but I could never get rid of that stupid bird

"Yes?" I replied walking over to my bed

"This is one of the cutest little animals i have set my eyes on" Starfire giggled

"Want it?" I asked as she turned around to look at me

"Like a gift?" Starfire asked as I nodded "Thank you the much" Starfire hugged me

"You hugging me" I pulled away, I didn't like people touching me, when people touched me it's like any hate or pain they felt, I felt aswell, that's why I hate people touching me, I have enough problems on my own to worry about other people's

"I am the sorry" Starfire apologised once again she makes me feel guilty

"It's not your fault Star.......it's mine" I replied sitting down on my bed

"Then what is it friend?" Starfire joined me on my bed, I didn't really want to tell her the whole story, I knew she would forget or not understand

"I just don't like people touching me" I replied as I stretched. "What did you want to talk about Starfire?" I looked at her knowing she was going to go into a long story or something, but I didn't really care because she came to me for help, or advice or just to talk.

"Nothing" Starfire smiled at me, I wanted to asked why did she come into my room then but I didn't I just looked at her

"You don't want to talk about anything?" I asked really hoping not

"Well the actually" Starfire began I have wanted to tell her so many things like 'the' doesn't have to be in every sentence she says and I wanted to talk to her. But then again everytime she asks something I tell her, don't worry or I lie to her, i just don't want my past to get out it's behind me. i should leave it there.

"Yes Starfire" I finally replied

"Well it is, why is ............. is the" There she goes with the 'the' again I knew what she wanted to say

"Robin was that way because he is determined to be a good leader" I told her as she looked at me like she was really paying attention

"So your telling me is that the silly ways of Robin are because he wants to be good" Starfire asked adding the 'the' word again

"Yes almost, he wants to be a good leader so that we don't get hurt" I told her

"Oh I think I understand" Starfire smiled as she clapped her hands together

"So you understand now?" I looked at her as she nodded her head "Good cause if you don't mind I need to meditate"

"Oh yes of the course" Starfire got up, she walked over to my stuffed bird grabbed it then walked to the door then turned and faced me "Thank you friend Raven"

"Sure Star" I slightly smiled. She shut the door as I turned around and crossed my legs I levitated and chanted my words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos". When I meditate, I try not to think of anything, I free my mind of all happy, sad, bad, good thoughts in my head. I let it all go.

Bang, bang, bang there was a loud knock on my door after i had finish meditaiting

"What!" I yelled getting a little annoyed

"Yo Raven food" I heard Cyborg's voice

I walked up to the door and opened it "Let me guess it was your turn to come get me" I asked looking at him

"Yep" He smiled. I really didn't need to know that, Cyborg was like a big brother to me, he was the closet thing I had to a family. He didn't nag me when all i want to do is read a book, he never annoys me with stupid jokes that aren't funny, he dosen't play loud stupid music that isn't really good, and he doesn't ask me what things are. The one thing he does is play his stupid car game, that he mostly always beats Beastboy in, but I guess everyone has to be annoying in one way or another.

"What are we eating?" I asked

"Well Beastbo--" Before Cyborg could finished i slammed the door shut. I hated Beastboy's cooking, it was really bad yet none would tell him it's bad therefore he thinks it's good."Come on Rae" He banged on my door

"No. I'm not eating Beastboy's food" I replied walking back to my bed and siting down "Go away" I yelled

"Fine" I heared Cyborg's voice, as he began to walk off

"I can't believe they have turns coming and getting me" I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes.

Bang, bang, bang another loud knock on my down "WHAT!" I yelled

"Umm Raven it's dinner-time and your not out with us" I heard Beastboy's voice

"You cooked right" I yelled back

"Yes" He replied

"Then i'm not hungry, Now go away" I yelled as I fell back onto my bed

"Aww... come on Raven. Please" Beastboy always keeps going never stopping, always wanting something. It annoys me, he always has to get his way.

"Go away!" I yelled again

"Urgh RAVEN YOUR SO MEAN" Beastboy turned and stomped off

"Urgh raven your so mean" I repeated "boo hoo go cry" I folded my arms as I sat and looked at my wall, why does he have to be so annoying, it's like he is obsessed with being number one in everyone's life. At least Robin doesn't talk to me, he does leave me alone, unless there is trouble 'Titan's go!' 'Titans move!' I think that is one of the things that annoys me. Every person in this tower annoys me, but then again I probly annoy everybody else. Friends can't help but annoy other friends

"Maybe I should eat something" I got up and walked out my room and down the halls, I sighed before I went into the main room, and like I thought Beastboy started

"Finally come out of your room have you" Beastboy smirked I hated that smirk, when Terra was here, when she was alive, Beastboy always had that smirk on his face, I don't know why but when I see it, it reminds me of her.

"Shut up" I hissed at him as i walked over to the table and sat down

"Gee Raven, moody much" He turned and looked at me, at this point and time I hated him, he was so annoying, so idiotic, so stupid, but yet I didn't feel the hate inside, the hate I feel for other people. It just wasn't there.

**That was chapter 2, if you liked please review REVIEW :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi this is chapter 3 hope you like it if you do please review. Thank you bye**

**Chapter 3:**

I am Raven, I am a Teen Titan, I am a hero. I save the day, that's my job. I rescue people when they need help, I don't believe in miracles I believe in faith. I hold onto hope, but let go of belief. I have no family only friends, I wish I had a real family, I hope that my family never come. I feel alone, I fall into darkness. I am Raven I am a Teen Titan

"Raven?" Robin called out to me

"What?" I asked turning to face him instead of Beastboy

"Is everything ok?" Robin had asked. Why did he care anyway? Maybe he doesn't dislike me as much as I thought

"Dude you're asking Raven? Is anything ever ok" I wanted to kill Beastboy not literally but still

"Actually I'm fine" I replied "People are just annoying" I turned to look at Beastboy

"Dude I'm not always annoying, but you wouldn't know that cause your always in your room" I rolled my eyes as Beastboy was yelling

"Man you're annoying ninety-five percent of the time" Cyborg stood up for me; he surprised me I really thought he would be the Beastboy, but he wasn't.

"Shut up dude" Beastboy did one of his stupid come-on-man looks, I decided to be nice

"Beastboy what I do in my room is things I have to do, you're lucky" I paused, why was I even bothering I sighed as I left the room; I walked down the halls and into my room. Back into my room, Beastboy is right I am always in my room, but where else am I supposed to go? "Maybe I should go to the roof" I muttered to myself, as I got up I opened my door to see, Starfire.

"Friend, are you the ok?" Starfire stood in front of me, I didn't know whether to talk to her or not

"Starfire …………… can I talk to you?" I guess I was going to ask

"Yes of cause" Starfire smiled, I smiled back as I lead her up onto the roof. We got up to the roof, as I went to sit down while Starfire followed

"What is your wishing to talk to" Starfire asked me, I held onto myself as I looked up at the stars

"Starfire, can you promise me something?" I looked at her

"Why of cause" Starfire smiled once again, she really was happy more then half the time

"Well could you promise th……?" What was I doing I couldn't ask Starfire this

"What is it friend?" Starfire gave me a curious look

"Nothing" I replied standing up "Starfire I'm sorry" I ran to my room, and I didn't look back

"Raven!" I could hear Starfire faintly, but I kept going, I ran down the stair and was close to my door. But then I crashed into Beastboy

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked getting up and putting his hand out for me

"Why dose it bother you?" I grabbed his hand

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" I could tell he was trying not to blush

"For what?" I took my hood off

"What I said back there" He replied as he was still holding onto my hand

"Umm Beastboy, you can let go now" Beastboy blushed as he let go, he was kind of cute when he blushed, No I shouldn't think that

"Sorry" I looked at him as he apologized, its times like this I wonder about him

"It's ok" I replied as I walked into my room "Oh and Beastboy" I turned around

"Yes?" He looked at me

"Thanks" I smiled as I shut the door; I sighed as I walked over to my bed and laid down, I closed my eyes and fell to sleep

I woke up to Beastboy crowing, he dose it every morning to wake everyone up; I turned to look up at the ceiling as I rubbed my eyes, I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, for a shower. The hot water felt nice over my skin, it felt peaceful. When I had gotten out of the shower I got out and walked into the main room, Starfire looked up at me and smiled

"Hello" I said as I walked over to the kitchen

"Good morning friend" Starfire giggled, I continued to walk into the kitchen as I boiled the kettle

"Good morning Titans" Robin walked into the room

"Good morning to you too" Starfire once again giggled

"Hi" I replied as I poured the water into my cup

"Where is Cyborg and Beastboy?" Robin looked at me

"Me, don't look at me Starfire was here first" I sat down at the table

"Starfire?" Robin looked at her; he looked at her with such emotion, such …. Love I guess

"I do not know" Starfire replied as she went back to watching T.V, she was watching her favorite T.V show; world of fungus. I thought it was kind of gross but it made her happy and occasionally Robin watched it with her

"Beastboy? Cyborg?" Robin called out; I wouldn't think they would be able to hear him

"They are probably play some stupid game in Cyborg's room" I replied taking a spin of my tea

"Yer your probably right" Robin smiled at me as he joined Starfire watch T.V. Then like always the siren went off, I never get to finish my drink. Robin, Starfire and I ran over to the computer

"What is the matter?" Starfire looked over Robin's shoulder

"Cinderblock is making a mess in the park" Robin replied as he looked around the room "Where is Cyborg and Beastboy?" He asked again

"Robin, we know as much as you" I replied walking over to the door

"Where are you going?" Robin turned around and faced me

"I'm going to Cyborg's room to find them" I turned and walled down the hall

"Starfire and I are going now when you find them come back ok" I could hear Robin yell out, I continued to walk as I got to the elevator, I pressed the button. Then a big bang of thunder came, I jumped but I wasn't scared it just startled me. The elevator doors opened as I walked into it, I could hear the rain fall onto the roof, it was peaceful in a way until the thunder banged, and that wasn't peaceful. The doors opened as another bang roared through the tower as all the lights went out. I walked out of the elevator and down the corridors, I came to Cyborg's door, I turned to knock, then they opened it instead

"AHHHHHHHHH" Beastboy and Cyborg screamed, I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes

"What's wrong Rae?" Cyborg asked

"Well the siren went off and you two won't down stairs" I replied

"We are coming now" Beastboy walked out of Cyborg's room. We heard a scream as we turned around, there was nothing there. Then I saw a flash of an image, it reminded me of my father. I blinked and found myself handing onto Beastboy. Beastboy smiled as I let go

"Shut up" I replied as I turned around and walked to the elevators, but the elevator doors began to close, I ran for them but I was to late they closed

"Looks like we're going to have to go out the window" Cyborg rubbed the back of his head

"Seams that way" I sighed as I walked back to the boys

"Come on" Beastboy morphed into a tetra dactyl and grabbed Cyborg shoulders. I nodded my head as I followed Beastboy. We flew over to where Robin had told as, but none was there

"Are you sure he told us here?" Cyborg looked at me

"Yes" I sighed as I began to walk around

"Where exactly are you going?" Beastboy asked me, I still think he is totally clueless

"To look for Star or Robin" I replied not turning around to look at him

"But are sure it's here?" Cyborg asked again

"Yes" I replied turning around to see them both behind me

"Sorry" Cyborg looked at me, I rubbed my eyes then looked at back up at Cyborg, but he wasn't there

"Cyborg? Beastboy?" I turned around as I saw Starfire flying at me, she crashed into me and it hurt

"Oh friend I am oh so sorry" Starfire was sitting on top, because she came down on me

"Starfire could you get of" I pushed her off

"Eep" Starfire hit the ground as I sat up and looked at my leg as it started to bleed

"You could have warned me" I yelled out to Cyborg and Beastboy

"Sorry" Beastboy laughed, I really disliked the both of them at that moment

"Someone needed to stop Star's fall" Cyborg replied

"You still could of told me" I said as I got to my feet, but was knock back down by Cinderblock throwing a car and just missing me, I fell on my back I could see Cinderblock coming down on me, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but instead when I opened my eyes. Robin had saved me

"Thanks" I replied as he put me down

"Anytime" He smiled as he ran off to go help Starfire, he wasn't as bad as I thought but hey.

"Look out" Beastboy called out to me as I looked at him, Cinderblock hit me into a wall I got to stop letting this destruct me. I got up as I threw a big pile of cement at him, while Starfire was throwing Starbolts at him; she got knocked back and went into a building

"I do not like being in a wall" Starfire tried to move, I flew over to try and pull her out while Robin Beastboy and Cyborg, attacked him. When I finally pulled Starfire out Cinderblock fell on top of us, and that's all I can remember all I could see was black,

When I could open my eyes I saw Beastboy looking down at me

"Dude is you ok?" Beastboy was in my face, how could I be ok, but I felt weird in my stomach what was it; it felt weird "Raven?" He asked again

"I'm ok" I replied sitting up as he looked at me and smiled

"Dude Raven is okay" Beastboy called out

Starfire came running out "Oh Raven you are ok" Starfire hugged me

"I'm fine" I pulled away as the rest of the group surrounded me like I was dead or something

"Do you remember what happened?" Robin asked me

"Yes I pulled Starfire out from the wall then Cinderblock fell both on us" I replied

"No it fell on you" Robin began

"You pushed Starfire out of the way" Cyborg continued, it was like twins finishing each others sentence

"I pushed Star out of the way?" I didn't know that I did

"Yes thank you friend" Starfire smiled

"Yer, yer" I replied as I went to get up "AWE" I yelled

"What?" Everyone asked

"My leg the one Starfire landed on. I think it is infected" I pulled my leg up as it was covered in blood

"Great" I sighed

"Don't worry Raven" Beastboy lent over to look as he put his hand on top of mine, and I think I liked it

"I'll put this on it" Cyborg pulled out some stuff that was suppose to help; he opened the bottle as he put it on my leg. It stung but I didn't want to show that it hurt. Beastboy's hand was still on mine, it stung so much I grabbed onto it, and I think he blushed but I just worried about my leg

"It looks pretty bad" Cyborg told me as he continued to clean it off.

I closed my eyes still holding onto Beastboy hand, then I saw it again, it was so frightening it was fear in itself. I opened my eyes as I gasped. I was still holding onto Beastboy's hand but it was better then holding onto him

"Raven what's wrong?" Robin and the others looked worried

"N---Nothing" I replied looking down, I looked up at Beastboy as he smiled at me

"Are you sure?" Robin asked again, I nodded, I wasn't sure what I saw but I knew I didn't like it. It brought so much fear into my heart I had no idea why. I don't do fear yet this was scaring me a lot.

**A/N Hello :P Anyway that's all I'm writing thank you to the people who reviewed I love you all, lol.**

**If you want a chapter 4 please review thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello people this is chapter 4 :D I hope you like it, if you do RAVIEW :P**

**Chapter 4**

I am Raven, I am a Teen Titan, I am a hero. I save the day, that's my job. I rescue people when they need help, I don't believe in miracles I believe in faith. I hold onto hope, but let go of belief. I have no family only friends, I wish I had a real family, I hope that my family never come. I feel alone, I fall into darkness. Light blinds me, emotions clouded me. I am Raven I am a Teen Titan

"You have stuff in it" Cyborg looked up at me

"Oh" Was all I could say, I was going to say it wouldn't have happened if you or Beastboy warned me, but again I didn't

"She will be the ok right?" Starfire looked at me

"She'll be fine" Cyborg smiled

I looked down at mine and Beastboy hands and I smiled a bit "So did we stop Cinderblock?" I asked, I sounded like Robin

"Well me, Cyborg and Star went after him while Beastboy brought you back here" Robin replied

"Thank you" I looked up at Beastboy as he blushed, I have to stop being so nice it's so, not me.

"Anytime" He smiled, we kind of locked eyes until Cyborg talked

"Ahem, your leg will now be fine" He smiled, what's he so happy about?

I nodded as I finally let go of Beastboy's hand and went to get up

"You right?" Cyborg asked

I nodded as I stood up "I'm fine" I turned to face them

"Good" Robin said "Do you need anything else?" I wanted to tell them my visions. But I didn't

"No" I replied

"May we now go and do what we wish?" Starfire asked

"Yeah" I replied

Everyone left the room, everyone but Beastboy who stood there and looked at me

"What?" I asked

"What's wrong Raven?" He sounded serious

"Nothing" I lied

"So first you grabbed onto me when we're in the hall and then you hold onto my hand like you're totally scared or something" Beastboy walked over to me, I felt like walking away yet I wanted to stay

"Umm" I tried to find the right words to say

"What?" He pushed

"YO BB COME PLAY WITH ME" Cyborg yelled out

"Looks like you're wanted" I began to walk out of the room

"Rae" He called just as I was about to turn the corner I didn't know what he was going to say

"What" I didn't turn around I felt like I was frozen, he walked up to me

"If you want to talk to someone, someone that understands everything you can talk to me" And with that he ran down the hallway and into the main room, to play his stupid game I guess. Should I talk to him, I can't talk to Star she wouldn't understand, I couldn't talk to Robin we don't really talk anyway, I might be able to talk to Cyborg we are kind of like brother and sister but Beastboy ………..for once I don't know what I think or feel, did I like Beastboy no not possible, how could I, he always got on my nerves his stupid jokes, his annoying attempts to make me smile, he is annoying full stop, but yet he did that cause he cares, how could he like me I'm so mean to him, I don't understand anymore it's stupid and I really don't

"Raven?" Starfire interrupted my thoughts

"Yes?" I replied realizing I had been standing in the hall all this time

"Is everything the okay?" Starfire always cared she was never mean, surely something would get on her nerves

"Yeah I'm fine" I began to walk to my room

"Raven?" Starfire called again

"Yes Star?" I asked

"You seamed the scared just before, is everything ok?" Starfire held her hands to her cheat

"Umm" Once again I couldn't find words to explain it

"Please tell me you are the okay" Starfire walked up to me

"Starfire I'm fine really" I lied again I gave her a fake smile

"I am glad" Starfire smiled

"Yeah okay" I looked at her

"Do you wishing to join me of going into the main room" I really didn't get what she said

"No Star I'm going to my room okay" I told her

"Okay" Starfire smiled as she walked down the hall

I turned around and walked down the halls and to my room; I walked over to my bed and lied down. "Maybe I should meditate to get Beastboy out of my head" I muttered to myself

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I continued to repeated myself every once and a while I would think of Beastboy but then tried to ignore it.

"RAVEN WE'RE GOING OUT FOR PIZZA" Beastboy yelled out to me

I sighed as I got up, pizza night is the night we spend more time fighting over the pizza toping then what we do actually eat it. I opened my door, and saw Starfire standing there as if she was about to cry

"Are you okay?" I looked at her

"It was horribly awful" Starfire run up and hugged me, then I saw it again, the thing I shut my eyes I tried not to see it.

"Starfire" I pulled away "Did you see it?" I asked

Starfire nodded with tears coming down her face

"Don't worry, it's not really" I tried to comfort her

Starfire nodded again, I don't get why she saw it

"Are you okay?" I asked again

"I am the fine" Starfire wiped her tears then smiled, I admire this girl, never tell her though

"COME ON GIRLS!" Beastboy yelled again

I looked at Starfire "If you see it again you have to tell me"

"I will" Starfire smiled

Even in this sort of situation she still managed to smile. We walked into the main room where the boys were waiting for us

"What took you so long?" Robin asked

I looked at Star "Star just got scared" I replied walking over to them

"You okay?" Robin asked

"Yes I am the fine" Starfire smiled

"The lets go dude I'm hungry" Beastboy whined, Beastboy is always hungry

"Ok then, I'm driving" Cyborg ran down to the car, of cause he is going to drive he is the only one that can drive. I walked with Starfire as we went down to the car.

"Okay everyone hop in" Cyborg pressed what I'm guess was the unlock button

Everyone got into the car, Starfire sat in the front while me, Robin and Beastboy sat in the back. Starfire loved playing with all the buttons while Beastboy bored us with his lame jokes

"Okay I've got a good one" Beastboy smiled

"Please, if this is good I'll eat your stupid tofu" I sighed knowing he would probably fine a good joke now

"Okay w—"We where hit by something it was like the time we first in counted Terra, Starfire blow off the door with her Starbolts as she pulled me out

"Thanks" I rubbed my arm as I turned and pulled Beastboy out while Starfire pulled Robin out

"Is everyone okay?" Robin looked at us

"Starfire is bleeding but not bad" I looked at Starfire's arm

"Oh no I am ok" Starfire smiled

"What hit us?" Cyborg rubbed the human part of his head

We all looked around

"You snot munches are really stupid hey" We heard Gizmo's voice, stupid smart-ass literally

"Not all of them are snot munches" Jinx waved at what I'm guess Cyborg

"Jinx, Gizmo" Robin looked at them

"Where is the Mammoth, get it" Beastboy laughed, I sighed as I rolled my eyes

"You're lame" Jinx put her hand on her hips

"Thank you" I looked at her

"You think so too?" Jinx laughed

"Always have" I tried not to laugh I mean I was talking to Jinx

"Dude, you're talking to Jinx" Beastboy and the others looked at me

"And why are you talking to Raven?" Gizmo looked at her

"She isn't that bad" Jinx looked down at me, did she really just say that?

"You're joking right, Raven not bad" Gizmo laughed he annoyed me. My eyes went white as I hurled a car at Gizmo, it hit Gizmo but missed Jinx, and I didn't really want to hit Jinx at this point

"Hello" Mammoth's stupid grunting voice came behind us and he whacked us with our car

"Titans GO!" Robin was the only one who dodged; he can go all he wants I can't move

"I am stuck" Starfire called out

"Me too" I tried to pull myself out, then I remembered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chanted as I lifted the car off us

"That hurt" Beastboy stood up

"You could say that again" Starfire got up

"Umm yer" I got up

"Look out Star" Beastboy yelled as Mammoth was about to hit her

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled as I throw what was left of our car at Mammoth, Starfire flew up, while Mammoth was running after me, I flew up and Star shot her Starbolts

"Thank you" She smiled at me

"Sure Star" I replied as I looked down and saw Gizmo about to doing something, I didn't want to sick around to find out. I pushed Star as I moved. It exploded in between us, and I remember hitting the ground then opening my eyes

"Awe" I got up just to be knocked back down

"You belong on the ground" Mammoth laughed

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"He whacked me back again he walked up to me as he was about to hit me again, I closed my eyes but nothing happened my eyes and Beastboy had charged at him, I got to my feet

"Thanks" I called out to Beastboy

"Got yourself a boyfriend have you" I turned to see Jinx

"Drooling over Cyborg again have we" I replied

"Shut up" Jinx looked at me as I look back at her, we always fight each other

"Honestly just ask him out" I don't know why I was getting involved

"You think so?" Jinx got out of her fighting stance

"Ye-" I tried to talk but no Gizmo threw one of his bombs at me as I hit the ground Gizmo walked towards me laughing, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chanted as I threw a street sign at him, it went straight through him I knew it was a hologram. I saw Jinx standing in front of me as she began to spin, her pink things came flying at me, but they didn't hit me, they hit Gizmo

"What is wrong with you?" Gizmo hit the floor

I looked up at her as she turned around "Retreat!" She yelled

I watched her run of as I sat on the ground

"You okay?" Beastboy put his hand out for me

"Umm I think so" I replied as I took his hand, he pulled me up

"Okay why did Jinx save you?" Cyborg walked over to me

"I don't know" I replied

"Why did she run away?" Starfire asked

"Cause I told her to ask Cyborg out" I looked at Cyborg

"You WHAT?" He looked like he was going to strangle me

"She has been drooling over you for ages" I sighed

"It doesn't matter she is a bad dude, she has worked for Slade" Robin replied, him and his Slade

"So, doesn't mean she isn't allowed to like someone" I looked at him as he got angry

"Raven is right, just because Jinx is not good dose not mean she can not like someone" Star agreed with me

"Would you two stop being stupid" Robin sighed, that's it

"Come on Star" I turned as I began to fly off, I was soon joined by Starfire

Star and I got back to the tower as she sat down on the lounge I began to walk to my room

"Raven?" Starfire called out just as I was about to leave

"Yeah?" I replied turning around

"Why did Robin call us stupid?" Starfire hung onto herself

I sighed as I walked over to the lounge and sat down "We didn't agree with him and he gets annoyed because of it" I tried to explain it nicely

"Maybe I should apologize" Starfire went to get up

"No Star" I pulled her down "He called us stupid he is the one who has to apologize"

"So he did the bad?" Starfire looked at me

"Just cause we can think by ourselves doesn't mean he can call us stupid" I replied

"Would you wish to watch a movie with me?" Starfire gave me that please-don't-leave-me

"Umm sure" I replied as she smiled

"May we watch the care bears?" Starfire really wanted to kill me

"Sure" I fake smiled

"I think they are the very cute" Starfire giggled, I just had to say yes didn't I

"Whatever you say" I want the boys back, now

Starfire had put on the movie, it was driving me crazy with their kindness and happy, love, joy it was so un-natural, it had been three hours and Star had watched it three times and there was still no sign of the boys, I wonder where they could be

"That was the sad" Starfire cried

"Star you have watched it three times and you're still crying" I sighed

"But they live the happily ever after it is very happy" Starfire clapped

"Yes it was magical" I rolled my eyes

"May we watch it again" She is joking right

"What?" Just before Star could talk the boys came back

"Thank god" I jumped up and walked off

"Raven wait!" Beastboy called out

"You people just want everything to be blown up don't you" I looked at him

"Robin has something to say" Beastboy replied

"Girls I'm ………. sorryicalledyoustupid" Robin muttered

"What was that?" I asked

"Sorryicalledyoustupid" He rushed his words

"Slower" I teased him, it was funny

"I'm sorry I called you stupid" He finally talked normally

"Oh Robin it is ok" Starfire hugged him

"Yeah, yeah fine" I replied

"What's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked

"Raven and I watched care bears" Starfire smiled I wasn't smiling

"Yeah all the hours you where gone" I lent against the wall

Beastboy laughed until I looked at him

"Can I go back to my room?" I looked at Starfire

"I thought you said we could watch it one more time" Starfire looked back at me

I just stood there "Umm. Umm" Was all I could say

"We'll all watch it with you" Beastboy announced

"I hate you" I looked at him

"But I love you" Beastboy smiled. Was he joking? Of course he was, was he?

I rolled my eyes as I sighed and walked over to the lounge and sat next to Star and Beastboy

As soon as the movie was done I got up and walked out. If I ever have to watch care bears again I will scream, I walked into my room and I laid face down on my bed. All I kept thinking about was when Beastboy said he loved me was he joking? He would of have to been he would never say that to my face. I heard rainfall on the roof, I got up and walked to my window, good it's finally raining. I walked outside into the halls and down to the door that leads to the roof

"Raven?" I heard Beastboy's voice

"What?" I turned around

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To the roof" I replied

"But its raining" He looked straight at me

"Umm yeah I know" I replied

"Can I come with if you're going?" Why did he want to come?

"If you have to" I turned around and opened the door

We walked up to the roof as the rain fell onto my skin, I floated up and sat in the rain

"Raven you're going to get sick" Beastboy looked up at me

"Why do you care?" I looked down at him

"Cause I care" He replied he really does care

"Why?" I looked down at his emerald eyes

"Because Raven" He paused

"Because why?"

**That enough for me. To lazy to write more lol jokes but if you want a chapter 5 please review thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people this is chapter 5 if you like please review**

**and if you have any ideas please share thanks bye**

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

I am Raven, I am a Teen Titan, I am a hero. I save the day, that's my job. I rescue people when they need help, I don't believe in miracles I believe in faith. I hold onto hope, but let go of belief. I have no family only friends, I wish I had a real family, I hope that my family never come. I feel alone, I fall into darkness. Light blinds me, emotions clouded me. I wish I had someone special, someone who loves me for me. I am Raven I am a Teen Titan

I looked down at Beastboy

"Raven I like you" He looked over at me, I felt my heart stop I just stared at him

"Why?" Was all I could say

"Because you are beautiful, smart umm" Liar he does not think that

"Stop" I looked at him

"What?" He looked back up at me

"You can't mean that"

"Why?" Beastboy walked out into the rain, I was already drenched

"Because people don't like me, people don't even look twice at me" I got down and walked to the edge of the building

"But Rae…………. I do" Those four words stayed in my head as I looked over the edge

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Beastboy, and he was smiling at me. You could hear the waves crashing onto the rocks of Titans Tower

"You know what I have always wanted to do" I looked up at him

"What?" He asked

I walked to one side of the T tower I closed my eyes the wind blew over my face I opened my eyes and ran. I ran to the end of the T as I jumped off.

"RAVEN!" I could hear Beastboy call me

I felt the wind rush against my face, then I hit the water it wasn't a painful hit of the water it was more like a slide into it, I came up for air as I saw something bomb in, I knew it was Beastboy. He came up for air I am guessing as he smiled at me

"Why did you do that?" I asked trying not to go under the water

"Because you did" I was surprised I didn't think he would jump in after me

I flew out of the water as I grabbed his hand; I flew over to the shore as I put him down.

"You're crazy you know that" He smiled at me

"Yeah I kn-"I was stopped he kissed me………..he kissed me

"Umm okay" I looked at him, I couldn't help but smile

"Come on you're going to get sick" He pulled me up as he held onto my hand as we walked inside. When we opened the door we saw Cyborg

"Oh hey Cy" Beastboy smiled

"Why are you two socking wet?" What is he my brother; oh wait….he acts like it.

"Umm" I looked up at him "I jumped off the building" I smiled

"SAY WHAT?!" Cyborg almost strangled me a second time

"What…….I can fly" I looked up at him

"Really" Cyborg looked down, then I realised that I was still holding Beastboy's hand "What's going on here?" Cyborg snickered as I let Beastboy's hand go

"Dude………..nothing" Beastboy grabbed my hand then pulled me past Cyborg

* * *

I looked back at Cyborg who was shacking his head and slightly laughing, what was he laughing at? I'm not a freak show

"Beastboy where are we going?" He turned as he looked at me

I looked around the room avoiding eye contact "You want to go for a shower don't you?"

"Umm I guess" I looked at him this time. I hate looking into his eyes; I can't stop looking at them once I have looked, I'm starting to repeat myself

"Well then let's go" He turned around. He meant different showers right?

We walked up to my room as he let go of my hand, he turned to face me.

"There you go" He smiled

"Thanks" I replied, I didn't know if I wanted to do it or something would blow up but I did it anyway I moved in closer to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist I put my arms around his neck, we moved in closer

"Hey Titans" Robin came around the corner……Damm him. We let go of each other before he saw us he would give us a whole speech like we are suppose to set an example or something like that "What are you two doing?" He raised an eyebrow

"Nothing" Beastboy replied

"Then why are you two drenched" Damm his suspicions

"I jumped of the top of the tower gee people in this house need to mind their own business" I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom "That was easier then I thought" I was talking to myself, I didn't really know why.

I turned on the shower as I got out of my soaking wet clothes. The shower was nice, it was better then being out in the cold water. When I got out I walked to my room and got dressed it was almost night, so I decided to put on the radio. I walked over and turned it on, it was on my favourite radio station with my favourite song I sat on my bed as I listened

* * *

_IF I WAS BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU  
OH THE THINGS I WOULD DO  
THOSE NOT SO BLESSED WOULD BE CRUING OUT MURDER  
AND I'D JUST LAUGH AND GET AWAY WITH IT TOO  
LIKE YOU DO  
(Guitar starts with drums)_

_IF I WAS BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU  
I WOULD NEVER BE AT FAULT  
I'D WALK IN THE RAIN BETWEEN RAIN DROPS  
BRINGING TRAFFIC TO A HALT_

_BUT THAT WOULD NEVER BE  
THAT WOULD NEVER NEVER BE  
'CAUSE I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU  
IM BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME  
(Rock part)_

_IF I WAS BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU  
I'D BE QUICK TO ASSUME  
THEY'D DO ANYTHING TO PLEASE ME WHY NOT  
I SEE THEIR REACTION WHEN YOU WALK INTO A ROOM_

_BUT THAT WOULD NEVER BE  
THAT WOULD NEVER NEVER BE  
'CAUSE I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU  
IM BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME_

_(Big rock part again)_

_IF I WAS BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU, I'D HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS  
ALL FIGHTING FOR MY TIME TO BE NEXT IN LINE  
SO IF I HURT ONE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO MAKE AMENDS_

_THAT WOULD NEVER BE  
THAT WOULD NEVER NEVER BE  
'CAUSE I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU_

_I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU_

_I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU  
IM BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME_

_IM BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME_

_IM BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME_

_IM BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME_

_IM BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME_

_(Rock part again)_

* * *

When the song had finished I got up and turned off the radio, that was one of my favourite songs yet I didn't know why. I walked over to my bookshelf to pick a book

'Enchanted Dragons' Reed it

'Spells of the Elves' Why do I even have it?

'Empathy Skills' Better then what I have seen

I took the book as I left my room and walked down into the main room

"Hey Rae" Robin greeted me, since when dose he call me Rae?

"Hi" I replied as I walked over to the lounge and sat down

"So Whatc'a been doing?" Cyborg nudged me, why don't these people not mind there own business.

"Nothing and don't nudge me" I gave Cyborg a death stare

"Friend please I am wishing to know, why did you jump of the Tower?" Starfire asked me

"Cause I have always wanted to" I replied

"But why?" I didn't really want to explain

"Cause I wanted to Starfire" I went back to reading my book

"Then why did Beastboy?" She asked another question

"I don't know why don't you go ask him?" I looked up at her

"Where is he?" Starfire and I both looked around

"Probably getting dry" Robin replied

"Well then I'm off" I stood up and walked to the door

"Good night friend"

"Night Rae"

"Night Rae"

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin said

"Night" I replied as I turned and walked towards my room, and as I got into my room I went and lied down on my bed.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I tried to go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Beastboy. I got up as I walked to my window; I opened the windows as I climbed out. I didn't know where I was going I just felt like going somewhere. I flew over the water as the moonlight shoon off it. I decided to walk when I got to the shore, I walked down the streets until I came to something, and it was sitting on the road looking at me. I walked up to it.

"Oh it's just a stupid cat" I looked at it as it walked over to me, it was a baby probably only one month, it was kind of cute. It rubbed up against me I bent down to pat it as it purred.

"Cats aren't that bad" I sighed as I stood up and walked off, but the stupid thing followed me

"Umm go home" I looked around I didn't see anyone looking after the cat; I looked down at it as its big brown eyes looked up at me. I sighed as I looked down at it

"Go home" I tried to get it away but it wouldn't move, it rubbed up against me again

"She needs a home" A voice came from the shadows

"And what do you want me to do about it" I put my hands on my hips

"She needs a home…..please" The voice came out of the shadows, it was a little girl

"Oh great" I sighed

"You are a Teen Titan right" She looked up at me

"Yeah" I replied

"One day I wanna be a Titan" She smiled

"Oh okay" I looked at her

"Can you please take this kitten home?" She asked I think Robin would kill me but they both looked up at me, how could I say no I mean I have to protect the innocent and stuff

I sighed "Fine I'll take the s- cat home" The girl past me the cat as it purred

"Thank you" She smiled at me as she ran off

"What am I suppose to do with it?" But she was already gone

* * *

I flew back to Titans Tower I held the kitten in my hands as it meowed a couple of times, I flew back though my window as I looked around my room no one was there, I walked to my door as I opened it and looked down the hall, still no one was there. I walked down to Starfire's room she love all this cuteness and cat thing I knock on her door gently

"Yes…….oh friend Raven" She smiled at me

"Can I come in?" I asked as I held the kitten under my clock I knew she would scream

"Of cause" Starfire stepped aside as I walked in and sat on her bed

"Wait is the matter friend?" Starfire asked me

"Umm this" I pulled my clock to reveal the kitten

"AWWWW" Starfire squealed as she picked up the kitten

"Starfire be quiet" I snapped

"Oh I am sorry" She replied as she began to play with the cat

"Its fine Star" I replied

She looked up at me "Friend please would you wish to sleep the here?" She gave me that look again

I sighed "Sure" I smiled slightly

"YAY" Starfire squealed again

"Starfire quiet" I snapped again

"Sorry again" Starfire giggled as she play with the stupid cat

"What are you going to call it?" I looked at Star

"You are meaning I get to name her" Starfire smiled

"Yeah" I replied

"I am wishing to call " She smiled

"Comet not bad" I looked at the cat, it was sort of like a comet its fur was black it had white and brown through it in different places, its eyes where a bright blue, but yet it wasn't deaf or blind. I sighed as I laid down on Starfire's bed.

I Fell asleep and when I woke up the kitten was curled in a little ball on my chest and Starfire was on the floor with all her stuffed toys, I yawned as I stretched. I quietly walked over to the door as I opened it I saw

**

* * *

People that was chapter 5 if you liked it please review,**

**Sorry it was a shot chapter but that all I could write so**

**Please review thank you**


	6. chap 6

**Hello people…………… Sorry it's been so long since I have updated but I was writing other things then I got locked out……………….So yeah this is Chapter six it's not going to be that long but it will be okay for now, please if you like it review.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

I am Raven, I am a Teen Titan, I am a hero. I save the day, that's my job. I rescue people when they need help, I don't believe in miracles I believe in faith. I hold onto hope, but let go of belief. I have no family only friends, I wish I had a real family, I hope that my family never come. I feel alone, I fall into darkness. Light blinds me, emotions clouded me. I wish I had someone special, someone who loves me for me. I push my friends away from me, I don't want them getting hurt. I am Raven I am a Teen Titan

"Robin." I said trying to close the door.

"Why where you in Starfire's room?" He asked me.

"Ummmm she asked me too." I replied yeah I know I am lying but if he knew Comet was there he would surely kick her out. Wait why do I care it's a stupid cat.

"Oh right." He replied trying to look in.

"Do you mind?" I looked at him.

"What?" He replied, great what was I going to say now.

"Well…………..Your trying to look in at Starfire, and ummm………..Don't." Well I'm going now; I walked into Starfire's room and shut the door.

* * *

"Raven?" Starfire called my name as she woke up.

"Umm yes." I replied walking over to her.

"Who was at the door?" Starfire asked me.

"What………Oh………..Robin." I replied.

"Oh friend what did he want?" What do you think?

"I dunno Star but if he found out about Comet, then he would kick her out." I hope this works.

"Surely we can talk to him about it." Starfire looked at me, well clearly that didn't work.

"Well you know he wouldn't like that." I replied.

"Oh yes, you are right." Starfire looked down at the ground

"What's wrong, you don't want Comet?" I asked patting the stupid cat.

"No I do like Comet but I do not wish to lye to my friends." She replied me.

"Well, you're not lying as such." I replied, what am I going to say now.

"Then what is it friend Raven?" Starfire asked, crap.

"Well………………….Call it a……………….promise …………. Between us." I replied

"Oh I understand." She smiled at me.

"Yeah good……………… I'm gonna take the kitten to the roof okay." I said to Starfire as I grabbed Comet and walked over to her window.

"Thank you for staying with me friend Raven." Starfire smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled slightly as I opened her window and flew out.

* * *

I flew up to the roof when I landed I put Comet on the floor as I sat on a seat.

"Stupid cat you're gonna get me into trouble." I looked at Comet, why was I talking to a cat; I mean it's a cat. Comet looked up at me as it meowed.

"What?" I looked at it once again talking to it. Comet meow again as it jumped up on my lap, I looked at it for a second then started to pat it. I was playing with the stupid thing until the door opened. Crap. I put Comet under my cape, the door opened to show Beastboy. I didn't know whether to show him the cat or not.

"How did I know you would be here." Beastboy said to me as he walked over to me.

I had my cape over Comet so Beastboy couldn't see her.

"Umm yeah." I replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Beastboy asked as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing." I replied, and then Comet started to move.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy gave me a weird look.

I sighed as I pulled my cape to show Comet purring on my lap.

"A cat." Beastboy patted her.

"Yeah found her last night." I replied looking at Comet.

"Dose it have a name?" Beastboy looked at me.

"Yeah Starfire called it Comet." I looked at him.

"Starfire named it?" Beastboy looked at me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, when did she know?" He asked another question.

"Last night, when I found it." I replied to another question.

"Oh." He took the cat from my lap.

"Why oh?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, I just had to say something." He replied playing with Comet.

"Oh right." I looked at him playing with Comet, he was so, dear I say it, cute.

"Rae Whatc'a thinking?" Beastboy looked at me, should I tell him?

"Nothing." I didn't tell him.

"Oh ……………. Okay then." Beastboy looked at me then smiled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Comet." I sighed.

"Aren't you keeping her?" Beastboy asked.

"Robin wouldn't let me." I replied.

"He let Starfire keep Silkie." Beastboy pointed out.

"Yeah, but Starfire asked, I'm not Starfire." I looked away from Beastboy.

Beastboy put his arms around me, don't lose control of my emotions, I looked at him about to speak but he bet me.

"No to me you're better." And with that he moved closer to me and kissed me…..again

* * *

I was enjoying myself until the chair next to us blew up; I pulled away as I looked at Beastboy.

"Sorry." I muttered as I looked away.

"That's okay." He smiled at me.

"No it's not." I replied.

"Why not?" Beastboy asked.

"Well I don't really know." I replied, I reply a lot.

"Raven I love you." I froze those three words I love you I never heard in my life, my father never said he loved me, no one else had ever told me that.

"I………….I love you too." I smiled as I hugged him.

* * *

But yet again to interrupt the siren went off.

"Titan's trouble." Robin said on the communicator.

"We'll be right there." Beastboy said as he grabbed my arm and began to run.

Why must there always be trouble, when we got into the main room we saw the others around the computer.

"What's the problem?" Beastboy asked.

"Mumbo." Robin replied. "He is trying to rob the bank." Why do they always rob the bank, I would hate to work in the bank, always being under attack.

"Titan's go!" Robin yelled as he ran out the door.

* * *

I began to fly, then I remember Comet, EEP where is the stupid thing, I stopped fly as I turned to face Titan's Tower.

"Friend what is wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Umm nothing Starfire I just left something back at the tower, I'll be right there." I said as I fell off I didn't look back at Starfire I just continued to fly.

I flew back to the roof as I looked for Comet.

"Comet?" I found myself calling out the stupid cats' name.

I looked all around the roof but I couldn't see her then I decided to look in mine, Beastboy's or Starfire's room. I flew down the stairs that leaded to the roof then went into my room first.

"Comet?" I called out looking in my shelves, on and under my bed and through my cloths she defiantly wasn't in my room.

I flew into Beastboy's room, it was way to messy she could be anywhere, so I just tried calling her name.

"Comet?" I waited a minute then left.

I walked down the hallway towards Starfire's room when my communicator went off.

"What, yes?" I looked into the communicator.

"Raven where are you?" Robin came up on the communicator.

"I just needed something that's all I'll be right there." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Hurry up Raven we need you're help." Robin said as the communicator went off.

Right hurry, I walked down to Starfire as I opened the door I found Silkie, playing with Comet.

"I hate you cat." I looked at Comet as she ran up to me. "No stay here with Silkie." I said and surprisingly Comet stopped running at me turned around and went of to Silkie.

"Strange" I muttered to myself as I walked out the room.

* * *

I flew off as fast as I could when I got there everyone was on the floor then I looked up at Mumbo.

"So she finally showed did she." He laughed at me.

"Yes and I'm going to take you down." I replied as I got ready to attack.

"Mumbo jumbo!" Mumbo yelled as he threw his wand out and a rope went around me.

"You tried that trick last time." I said as I broke the rope of me using my own powers.

"I see you still analyse everything." Mumbo said looking at me.

"Because you're magic is just fake." I replied looking back at him.

"Are you sure you want to be a little bunny again?" Mumbo asked

"Why so I can bet you as a bunny again?" I love that I bet him even though I was a rabbit.

"This time I have a better trick up my sleave." See it is all a trick.

"Let's hope it's a good one." I smirked a bit.

"Oh it is, it is." He laughed as he threw a red rope at me, it tied it's self around. It went tight around my body as it started to electrocute me.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out in pain as it zapped me.

"Don't you think this is a good trick?" He smiled.

"It's just as crap as you're other ones" I replied trying to keep awake.

"It was because of YOU I lost my job as the BEST magician in the world, it's because of YOU, you and you're little friends escaped from my world, and it's because of YOU I went back to jail." Mumbo yelled as more electricity came out and shocked me.

"AHHH! Don't you just love when you feel loved." I looked at him.

"So I am reclaiming my spot as best magician." Mumbo said as we walked over to the bank teller.

He left me in the air with the electricity electrocuting me.

"Isn't it great when bad guys win." He laughed.

"NO!" I yelled as I threw anything I could pick up at him.

"You're not supposed to be able to do that." Mumbo dodged my attacks.

"WELL I CAN!" I yelled as I slammed the doors shut.

"NO!" Mumbo yelled as he looked at the doors.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the pain that was shocking me.

"Rrrrr" Robin moaned as him and the others began to open there eyes.

"Damm it MUMBO JUMBO!" Mumbo yelled as he tried to open the door but my magic was still around it, so it just made the rope electrocute me more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I started to close my eyes.

"Urrrrg Raven? RAVEN?" I could hear Beastboy call out for me.

"Beastboy move!" Robin yelled, that was the last thing I heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed one more time then blacked out.

* * *

I started to open my eyes, I could hear voices, not very loudly but I could hear them.

"Raven?" I hear Robin call my name.

"Awe." I moaned as I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay friend?" Starfire asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah I think so." I replied not moving, moving hurt to much.

"Can you move?" Cyborg asked.

I didn't think twice about it. "No I can't move it hurts."

"You took quite a beating there." Beastboy looked down at me.

I didn't say anything, it hurt too really, and I wonder what that rope was anyway.

"I wonder what that rope was anyway?" I said that.

"I don't know Robin I couldn't pick it up on my scanners." Cyborg replied, I think I am lying on a rock, because I'm really uncomfortable.

"Guys can you help me up." I looked at them.

"Yeah sure." Beastboy replied as him and Starfire pulled me up.

"Awe." I sighed as I rubbed my head.

"You sure you're okay?" Robin asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. "Did Mumbo escape?" Cause if he did that would have been a waste of my powers.

"No we caught him, but he did something weird as he left though." Beastboy answered me.

"Oh okay." I tried to stand up but I felt so weak I collapsed to the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked as Beastboy caught me.

"Yeah I think so, just really tired." I replied putting my head on Beastboy's chest.

"I think he drained you're power out." Cyborg said as he pushed buttons on his computer arm.

"That would explain it." Robin said putting his hand on his head. "Well Cyborg take Raven in you're car and we'll get back to the tower."

"Okay." Cyborg said walking over to me and picking me up, why couldn't Beastboy carry me out, wait what am I think.

"We will meet you back at the tower." Robin called out as he got on his motorcycle.

"Yes Raven I will see you very soon." Starfire turned around and flew off.

* * *

Beastboy looked at me as he smiled then morphed into a raven and flew off.

"There you go." Cyborg put me in the back seat of his car.

"Thanks." I replied as he got into the drivers seat.

"So what's going on with you and Beastboy?" He asked as he started the car, what is he caption I must know it all.

"Why do you need to know?" I put my hand on my head.

"Cause you're like a little sis to me." Cyborg replied, aww he finally said that I was like his little sis.

"Gee thanks." I smiled slightly.

"We'll be there in a minute okay." Cyborg looked back at me.

"Yeah." I replied, I felt like I was going to pass out again, I felt light-headed and like I was going to be sick.

* * *

Cyborg stopped the car as he got out. The other Titans where waiting out front, I sat up but barley, I grabbed onto my head as I closed my eyes, why did this hurt so much?

"You alright?" Cyborg asked as he picked me up out of the car.

"I don't know." I looked up at him.

"Well we'll get you into the medicine room to find out shall we." Cyborg smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Cyborg put me down on the bed in the medicine bed as the other Titan's gather around me, why am I always in this room?

"We're just going to do a couple of checks that's all." Cyborg told me as him and Robin went over to the computers.

I grabbed Beastboy's and Starfire's clothes as I pulled them in.

"Listen Comets' in Star's room playing with Silkie don't let Cyborg and Robin find out." I said letting go of them as they both nodded.

"Raven curiosity…….What did you need to get?" Robin asked facing me, think what did I need to get.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Beastboy laughed, idiot.

"What?" Robin looked at Beastboy.

"It means that you should not be so curious friend Robin." Starfire smiled.

"Yeah." I replied just going with the flow.

"Oh and something left claw marks on the lounge." Robin looked at Beastboy "I thought I told you to stop doing that." At least he doesn't think its Comet.

"Sorry dude felt like it." Beastboy shrugged.

"Right." Cyborg turned to face Beastboy.

"Dude sorry I won't do it again." Beastboy said sitting down on the chair next to my bed

"Good." Robin looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you're usually against these two when there hiding something like when they hid Silkie from us." Robin replied, I think he knows about Comet.

**

* * *

Well that was chapter 6 please did you like it? Sorry if you didn't please review if you want a chapter 7 thank you :P.**


End file.
